


Lost Future

by Liyyah



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: In another universe, Harvey never asked Donna to come work with him. Here, they didn't end before they could begin. Instead, they fell in love. They got married. They built a family. What would a glimpse into an ordinary afternoon in that world look like?





	Lost Future

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on tumblr.

Harvey stood in the doorway of his office, eyes glued to the tiny eight year old asleep in his chair. Crayons lay scattered on his desk along with the various artwork she’d done after he’d given her free reign of the place.

It had managed to slip both Harvey and Donna that today was a half day for Addy due to a teachers meeting. He and his wife had exchanged panicked glances over their daughter’s head after she casually mentioned it at breakfast. Things had been busier than usual at the firm lately and he knew it wasn’t any better for Donna over at Skadden.

In fact Donna hadn’t been able to leave at all during the day but luckily he’d had just enough time between meetings to pick up Addy and bring her back to work with him. Thankfully, she enjoyed her little trips to the firm, striking up conversation with everyone she came into contact with. The associates were especially fond of her and Addy loved the way they talked about cases with her like she was a grown up. Harvey had a mind they were all grooming her to be a lawyer one day herself.

He didn’t have the heart to tell them that she was dead set on being the first president of Mars.

Familiar hands suddenly caressed his shoulders and he let his eyes fall shut for a moment as he savoured the feeling.

“Long day?” Donna’s voice was soft in his ear as she leaned against him.

Harvey watched her as she now stared at the sleeping child in the room.

“I think we’ve all had a long day,” he said casually.

He wasn’t going to admit that he’d caught Addy awake at after one in the morning deeply engrossed in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Not when she’d immediately flashed him the smile she knew that got him to do anything and whispered _don’t_ _tell_ _mommy_.

“So our daughter isn’t passed out right now because she was up past her bedtime reading Harry Potter?”

Donna’s eyebrows shot up as she gave him a pointed look. He supposed after twelve years he should be used to her knowing everything.

“Alright. I caught her when I got home last night. But don’t tell her I told you.”

“The best closer in New York City can’t handle the wrath of a fourth grader?” Donna snorted.

“Well when she gets her wrath from her mother…”

Harvey didn’t bother to finish his sentence as Donna strode into the office and stretched out on his couch. He knew he should begin cleaning up his desk so they could head out but he took a seat right next to her.

He let his gaze lazily rove over her, at the light blue dress that hugged every curve of her body perfectly. At the almost scandalous dip in the neckline. At those legs extended in front of her. Legs that were best appreciated when they were wrapped tightly around him.

“I like having you in my office,” he said quietly.

“I know,” she replied. “You say that every time I’m in here.”

“Come work with me.”

It was a request that had been idly thrown around over the years.

“If I worked with you I’d have to divorce you,” Donna stated, bringing back that old rule of hers that hadn’t allowed him to start anything with her while they were at the DA’s office together.

Back then he had to be content with only casual flirting and shared drinks they pretended didn’t mean anything. But it always meant more. And it was never enough.

“That is so harsh,” he said, placing his hand on his chest as if he’d been wounded.

Donna merely grinned as she leaned closer, a piece of her hair falling into her face. He tucked the curl behind her ear, looking into those eyes that held the secrets to the universe.

Stars danced in them as she mused, “If I came over here I don’t think we’d ever get any actual work done.”

“That’s the point.”

Laughter softly bubbled out of her throat and the sound wound itself around his heart, warming his very soul. With the corners of his own mouth turned up, he leaned in even further until his lips met hers. His hands found her waist and she threw her arms around his neck while every bone in his body let out a blissful sigh.

Harvey kissed his wife slowly and thoroughly, flowers blooming in his stomach with the sunshine that cascaded through his veins.

“Hey, just reminding you guys that this office is made of glass and people are still in the building…walking right here just in case you two forgot.”

Not two seconds after they’d pulled apart did that familiar voice reach his ears.

“Always nice to see you Mike,” Donna said wryly from over his shoulder.

“Likewise.”

“Do you need something?” Harvey asked, twisting his neck to look at his smirking associate.

“Nope. Just looking out for my best friend and his wife.”

“Oh Mike can you tell Rachel I’m on for Girl’s Night this Saturday?” Donna inquired before Harvey could retort. “Things have been extra hectic lately and I forgot to confirm.”

“Sure no problem. It’s been a mess here too over the past few days,” Mike replied and Harvey noted the exhaustion lining his face despite the three cups of coffee he drank during the day.

He couldn’t help but feel sorry for the kid.

“I actually have some work to go finish up before I leave. You two have a good night. In the privacy of your own home of course.”

And just like that any sympathy vanished.

“Get out,” Harvey called to his already retreating figure.

Turning back around, he was met with the sight of Donna yawning and something tugged at his heartstrings. Leaning forward again, he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

“Let’s get out of here,” he muttered.

They both stood and Harvey made his way over to his desk. Ignoring the mess, he picked up Addy, trying not to wince at how heavy she was getting. He had no idea where someone so small was putting all of that weight.

He tried not to think about the fact that soon he wouldn’t be able to pick her up at all because that wasn’t something he had completely come to terms with yet.

“You alright there Specter?” Donna asked as he walked over to where she was standing.

She did a poor job at hiding the amusement in her voice.

“I’m fine,” he grunted.

“I think someone’s getting a little old to be doing such heavy lifting,” she teased as they exited the office and began making their way to the elevator.

“If I’m getting old then so are you.”

Donna shot him a glare that had him biting his lip to keep from laughing.

“For your sake I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.”

Addy stirred as they stepped into the elevator and Harvey started rubbing soothing circles on her back. Her little snores resumed just as they reached the lobby and as he made to step out, he found Donna staring at them with the softest expression.

It was the same one he wore whenever he looked at his family.

With nothing but pure affection running through him, Harvey held a hand out towards his wife. Her smile remained as she laced her fingers through his before walking out, each step they took marking them closer to the blankets they’d burrow under while falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Holding on to the two most important people in his life on a chilly Thursday evening, Harvey’s heart was undoubtedly, absolutely filled.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while so I really hope this wasn't too rusty. Anyway as usual, thanks for reading!


End file.
